Boys Will Be Boys
by LoveHateDrama
Summary: Several new students are given a taste of the drama and tragedy that goes on in South Park.   No longer accepting OC's.
1. Chapter 1

OC'S Needed!

I'm going to be writing an exciting story about love, betrayal, trust, and all that jazz, but I need OC'S first, so please send in your OC'S.

I will PM you if I use yours.

I will only be using a maximum of 5 OC'S, so make sure your OC's have a totally kickass profile.

Oh, and use the form below.

Name:

Age (has to be under 18):

B-day:

Gender:

Height:

Weight:

Ethnicity/Race:

Appearance (Hair, Eyes, ETC.):

Usual Outfit:

Friends:

Enemies:

Crush: 

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality:

Other:

If you have any questions, you can always PM me. With that said, submit your OC'S and may the best ones win...uh, be chosen.

*Becka*


	2. Introduction

**A/N: Hey everyone, I've got some awesome news: I've chosen all the OC'S I'm going to be using in my story! **

**If your OC was picked, congratulations! If your OC wasn't picked, I'm sorry. However, the next time I need OC's, don't hesitate to submit another one!**

**Well, enough rambling. Here are the OC's that I've chosen:**

**1.) -Shiloh Anderson (submitted by xSaphireRainsx)**

**2.) -Bonnie Marie Snyder (submitted by PinkParka)**

**3.) -Lovisa Ekwall (submitted by Michlon)**

**4.) -Christal Yamato (submitted by Chocolate-Divine-Waffles)**

**5.) -Samantha Natalie Bennett (submitted by luckyducky132)**

_**Shiloh's POV**_

It was November fourth, the day we would move out of our crappy old city full of assholes and move to "South Park", which was probably a crappy city full of assholes as well.

On the inside, I was fucking _pissed _that I had to leave Evergreen. On the outside, however, I was just playing it cool and acting like I couldn't care less.

As I sunk my skinny form into the cheap leather seats of my parent's old burgandy minivan, I began to wonder how my parents _really _felt about moving away from their home of six years.

However, all of my thoughts drifted away into an oblivion as I sailed into Dreamland, a place where my unpredictable subconcious reigned supreme.

I'd been riding in the car for about six hours when out of the blue, my parents started yelling and cheering.

"Could you shut up? I'm trying to sleep." I groaned.

"But honey, we're here!" My mother shouted excitedly.

"Huh?"

I don't really remember much of what happened the first day we moved in, but I do remember the second day quite vividly...

[Tuesday, November 5, South Park High, 6:45 AM]

I aimlessly roamed the halls of my new high school. It looked innocent enough; The floors were clean, the hallways were wide, and best of all, the lockers were huge. In fact, one of the teachers told me that each one was five feet tall and three feet wide.

Things were going to be pretty sweet.

After checking out the hallways, I decided to wander into my first period class. Ms. Bullard was sitting at her desk reading a book, but she looked up as soon as she heard my footsteps.

"Can I help you, young lady?"  
>"Uh...I'm supposed to be here for first period."<br>"Well, come on in and take a seat. I'm afraid the other students aren't here yet, but they should be here shortly."

"Okayy...cool."

I take back what I said about things going to be sweet. At this rate, things were probably going to suck after all.

Only moments after my conclusion, the school bell began to blare loudly overhead and students entered the room in droves.

Ms. Bullard stood up in front of the classroom, with a book in one hand and a steel ruler in the other.

"Good morning class, for those of you who don't know me, my name is Ms. Bullard-"

"Or Ms. Bullcrap for short!" A heavy brunette next to me blurted out.

The entire class roared with laughter.

Ms. Bullard put her hands on her hips and glared at him with her dark beady eyes.

"Young man, I have had it with your childish behavior! Not everyone in this classroom knows me!"

"Dude, how can we not notice you? You've got the saggiest boobs in the whole fucking school, you look like a God damn alligator, you wear dresses from a thrift store, and you were listed on Top Twelve Bitchiest Teachers of All Time for Christ's sake!"

This amounted to quite a few laughs. Even I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"Why, I can't believe this! What kind of mother would raise such an insolent child?"

"Try a lazy ass crackwhore." Said a boy with curly red hair.

The roof-shaking laughter that had so enveloped the class was now turning into frightened gasps and muffled murmurs.

"What did you say, Kahl?" The brunette fumed, getting out of his seat and into the other boy's face.

"You heard me, fat-ass!"

A series of OOO's followed the redhead's bold response.

"Both of you, down to the counselor's office, now!" Ms. Bullard yelled at the top of her lungs.

Both of the boys groaned but led themselves out of the classroom anyway.

"If anyone else is going to act up today, please get out of my classroom NOW!"

A boy with short black hair and a navy blue and yellow hat got up and walked out of the classroom.

[Meanwhile...]

_**Cartman's POV**_

"Eric, that is not appropriate behavior, m'kay? You cannot purposely threaten a student, m'kay?"

"Well, he called me fat! AND he talked about my mam!"

"Eric, you're never supposed to respond with violence, m'kay?"  
>"Why the hell not?"<p>

"Well, uhh, violence is bad, m'kay, 'cause that's how people get hurt, m'kay, and when people get hurt, that's bad, m'kay, 'cause then they can get sued, and well...being sued is bad, m'kaay?"

**A/N: I know, this chapter is short. But the only reason it was short was so I could kick the story off on the right foot. The next chapter will be longer and more detailed, and it will also include the debut of some of the other OC's. But until then, R&R please. I love you guys! :)**


	3. No Heart

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews, everyone! You guys made my day! :)**

**Anyway, I hope you guys have as much fun reading this as I did writing it.**

**Warning: This chapter of BWBB contains vivid gore and intense violence.**

_**Kenny's POV**_

"Hey Kyle, guess what?"

Kyle slammed his locker shut and looked at me with his sparkling emerald green eyes.

"What?"

"I scored with FOUR different chicks last night!"

He rolled his eyes.

"God dammit, here we go again..." He mumbled under his breath.

"Hey man, it's not my fault that I'm a chick magnet."

"Just because you've whored yourself out to every chick in school doesn't mean you're a chick magnet, Kenny."

Kyle and I had become increasingly distant over the years. In fact, we didn't even enjoyeach other's company anymore. Any communication between us usually involved a flick of the middle finger or the use of certain four-letter words.

However, a very special girl had filled the nearly abysmal void Kyle had left in my friendship circle.

Her name was Bonnie.

I know we're just friends, but I have the _hugest_ crush on her. It's so enormous that if you could put it in print, it would undoubtedly be longer than a million dictionaries.

Unfortunately, she's always so caught up in the latest scholastic drama that she never has time for me anymore.

If only she could see me right now..If only she could see the man that would be burned, trampled, beaten, stabbed, shot, crippled, and so much more just to feel her love for one mere second.

If only she could see my undying love for her, the love that burns my soul with its intense fiery passion, the love that pumps through my veins everytime I gaze into her captivating green eyes...If only...

"Kenny..."

"Bonnie? Bonnie, I-"  
>"Shh, Kenny, it's all right. You don't have to worry anymore. We're going to be together forever..."<br>Just as we were about to lock lips, a familiar raven-haired jock awoke me from my reverie.

"Kenny! Dude, what the hell!"

I glared at him, a quizzical look dancing across my face.

"What?"  
>"You just stood there for five minutes and stared at this black chick named Tahquishna, then she beat your ass, then you said "Bonnie?", then she beat your ass again and gave you a third degree wedgie and a second degree Ball Breaker!"<p>

Several seconds of awkward silence followed his implausible statement.

"Stan, you seriously need to lay off the weed."

"I'm not making it up, dude, look in the mirror!"  
>"I don't have a mirror!"<p>

He sighed and dragged me to the bathroom.

"There, Kenny, look!"

He pointed to the large mirror that stretched over three sinks and halted at the end of the wall.

"Holy shit!" Was all I could say when I saw the violently injured kid that stared back at me.

Cartman looked up at us from the urinal.

"'Sup, fags?"  
>"Shut up, Cartman, Kenny's in a lot of pain and he doesn't need you bullying him right now!"<p>

"Well excuse me, Captain Weed."

"You may know my secret, Cartman, but I know one of yours."

"Psh, secrets? I don't have any secrets. And besides, even if I did, it wouldn't matter, 'cause I'm still way cooler than you two assholes."

"Whatever you say, FAG-MAN."

"Whoa, whoa, dude, dude-I am NOT a fag."

"Yeah, right, you cross-dressing butt-fucker."  
>"Dude, that was a looong time ago."<br>"What, the cross-dressing or the butt-fucking?"  
>"You know damn well I've never fucked anyone in the ass, Stan!"<p>

"What about that time you made Butters come home with you after school?"

"We were working on a project, dumb-ass!"

"Yeah, a dick-to-ass project."

"Okay, seriously, dude, you're startin' to piss me off."  
>"Well, that's too fucking bad, Tit Boy!"<br>"Don't make me hurt you, Stan."

_The only way Cartman could ever hurt somebody was if he sat on them, I thought, chuckling to myself, Unless, of course...he had a gun._

_Wait...Cartman doesn't carry around guns...does he?  
>[Flashbacks]<em>

_"Go ahead and fuck with me, Kinney, 'cause there's a silver bullet in my pocket with your name on it."  
>"Don't tell me what to do, bitch, I'll blow your fucking brains all over the chalkboard."<em>

_"Bitch, if you don't fuck off, you're gonna be eating gunpowder for dinner."_

_[End Flashbacks]_

_Oh shit, he's gonna fucking KILL Stan!_

That's when it happened.

I was like a flash of lightning, a complete blur to the human eye as I leapt in front of Stan, making a brave and horridly painful decision in a millionth of a second.

I screamed at the top of my lungs as a gleaming silver bullet ripped through my skin like a roaring tsunami, tearing my fragile Aeorta as it burrowed itself into the back of my blood-gushing heart.

_**Stan's POV**_

I stared in absolute petrification at the lifeless figure before me. His chest was a waterfall of blood, and all I could do was watch as the deep red liquid cascaded down from his exposed, quivering red organ.

"CARTMAN!" I cried with a tidal wave of every single emotion known to man, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"  
>"H-he'll be back, right?"<br>"NO, YOU DUMB-ASS! HE STOPPED DYING FOUR YEARS AGO!"

"Wha-? Well, why the hell didn't someone tell me that?"  
>"YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN IT ALREADY! MAYBE IF YOU ACTUALLY GAVE TWO SHITS ABOUT ANYONE, YOU WOULD HAVE NOTICED, YOU INSENSITIVE ASSHOLE!"<p>

"H-he's not dead."

I furiously tore Kenny's bloody red heart out of his chest and held it up to Cartman's face.  
>"DOES THIS LOOK ALIVE TO YOU, YOU FAT PIECE OF SHIT!" I screamed, glaring at him with a hatred that was hell-bent on surpassing his intense and infamous abhorrence of Kyle.<p>

"W-well, I didn't kn-"  
>"GO TO HELL AND DIE, YOU FAT PIECE OF SHIT!"<br>"Kinney...Oh, my God, what have I done?"  
><strong>AN: Whew, intense, intense drama there. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of BWBB, and don't forget to R&R. You guys rock! :)**


	4. Loss and Remission

**A/N: All right, I know it's been forever, but I lack motivation, so don't kill me...Please.**

**A real quick notice: I'm going to be changing this story up. I'm doing this chapter in Kyle's POV, because he hasn't been a really big character in the story so far. Anyway, please enjoy.**

**Intro**

**Kyle's POV**

"W-what do you mean he's dead? He can't be dead!" Kyle cried, tears tugging at the corners of his delicate green eyes.

Stan rested a caring hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, dude..."

Kyle freed the caged tears from their watery prison, letting them slide freely down his cheek as he buried his head into Stan's broad, peachy chest.

"Why did he have to go again, Stan?" Kyle couldn't help but ask.

"God must really want him dead, Kyle..."

"But it's not fair! All the time we spent together...All the memories we shared..."

"I know...I didn't want him to go, either, Kyle."

"Bubbele, eat your Cholent before it gets cold."

I shoved my face into my tear-soaked sleeve, refusing to even look at my hideous dinner.

"I know you're sad, Kyle, but you still have to eat."

"No!" I cried, shoving the bowl away with my free hand.

"KYLE, FOR THE LOVE OF ABRAHAM, YOU ARE GONNA EAT THIS CHOLENT AND YOU ARE GONNA LIKE IT!"

I sprung up from my chair like a Jack-In-The-Box and stormed out of the room.

"Kyle, get back here!"

"You have no idea, Ma..."

She still didn't know about Kenny. Whenever she asked me what was wrong, I simply told her that kids were teasing me for being Jewish.

"I can't live with it anymore. Whenever I close my eyes, I see his face...I see those shining blue eyes, so full of life...And it hurts to know that they won't ever live to see the life that could have been. Just living with the memory makes me want to kill myself."

"What are you talking about, Kyle?"

"I-don't wanna talk about it..."

"Well, Kyle, if you're not going to talk, you can just go up to your room."

_Why doesn't anyone understand me?,_ I thought to myself as I carried my tired feet into my eerie pitch back bedroom.

_Kyle..._

"What the hell was that?" I spun around, expecting to see the jolly face of my adopted brother Ike, amused by my reaction to one of his childish pranks. However, there was nothing but the same old narrow hallway.

_Over here, dude._

I glanced over at my bed and nearly screamed at the top of my lungs.

There, sitting 'criss-cross applesauce', was Kenny...

**A/N: I really don't know if I can do this anymore...Well, hope you enjoyed this talentless short chapter from your favorite author, Can'tWriteWorthAShit. See you next time...If I'm not busy writing more pointless crappy stories that nobody likes.**


	5. Kenny's Return

**A/N: It's been like a fucking month, you guys. I'm soo sorry. I got long-term suspension for attempting suicide and I was banned from the computer.**

But now that I'm back, I'd like to apoligize for leaving you guys. It wasn't right, m'kay.

I hope you can forgive me.

This chapter will suck...beware.

"Kenny? Dude, I thought you were dead!" Kyle cried out, lunging at Kenny with a super intense flying jump hug.

"I was."

"How did you get back?"

"The same way I got back the other fifty billion times."

"Oh..."

"Yeah."

"Hey, Kenny...I've been thinking...How _did _you get out all those times?"

"Easy, dude. I talked to the gay guy in the robe and he let me out of Hell."

"Did you have to do something for him first?"

"He's a horny man, Kyle. He's a fucked up, horny man..."

"Okay, I don't think I want to be hugging you now."

"Why?"

"There's jizz on your sleeve..."

"Dammit, Roger..."

"Who?"

"Nothing. Hey, Kyle, could I use your phone?"

"Sure, dude."

Kyle handed Kenny his sleek black Iphone.

Kenny fiddled around with the screen for a bit before putting the device up to his ear.

"Hey, Stan! 'Sup, dude?"

"Kenny? Oh, my God. I'm going insane."

"No, you're not, dude. He got out of Hell." Kyle told him.

"So how the hell did you end up in Kyle's room?"

"Dude, the portal always leads to Kyle's closet. It's really, really fucked up... He's got a dildo the size of a-"

Kyle's entire face lit up fifty different shades of red as he snatched the phone from Kenny's hands.

"Uh, what he meant to say, Stan, was that he has to go."  
>"Wait a minute...you guys are having some sort of Fuck-Fest, aren't you? Let me get my coat. I'm coming over there."<p>

"No, wait-"

It was too late. There was utter silence on the other line.

Kyle cursed loudly and with one swift flick of the hand, he sent the two-hundred dollar iPhone plummeting towards the ground.

"DAMMIT, KENNY, WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU TELL HIM THAT?"  
>"I was just trying to start a conversation, dude."<p>

"NO, YOU WERE NOT JUST TRYING TO START A CONVERSATION! WHAT YOU DID WAS TOTALLY FUCKED UP AND INAPPROPRIATE, KENNY!"  
>"Well, you're the one who had the dildo in your closet, that's pretty fucked up to begin with..."<br>"WELL, THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU GO AND TELL EVERYONE ABOUT IT! JESUS CHRIST, KENNY, HE'S GOING TO BE HERE ANY MINUTE!"  
>"Alright, dude, calm down, it's just a-"<p>

"NO, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!"

Kenny smirked. It was going to be one hell of a night.


	6. Stan

**A/N: It's been far too long since I've last updated this, but I really couldn't. I've been grounded an awful lot lately (I feel like Butters) and I haven't been able to get on the computer. I suppose it's okay, now, though, because Chapter 6 is here. Hooray!**

Stan clenched his teeth as several powerful gusts of bitter Colorado wind launched tiny bits of icy white snow into his face.

_Jesus, it's freezing out here!_

"Stan..."

Stan frantically searched for a face to pin the voice to, but the intensifying snowfall made it impossible.

"Stanley..."

Eyes: usually a wondrous, beautiful sight to behold. It may seem implausible that the essential tools for human eyesight could exist as a mystical beauty of unprecedented depths, but all shadows of doubt were absent in the case that genetics had graciously blessed Stan with stunningly gorgeous oceans of scintillating cerulean glory. Those pretty little sapphires were undeniably distinct, even in the soporifically numbing blizzard of blank, icy snow. They were frenziedly darting in all four directions, seeking the human being who had called out to the young noirette. After a brief optical expedition, they finally fixed themselves upon a tall, fair-skinned man several meters away.

"Stan!"  
>"W-Wuh-Whaat?" The raven's slurred reply left his chapped blue lips just seconds after the man shouted his name.<p>

"Stanley, what the hell's the matter with you, haven't you seen the fifty layers of snow on the ground?"

"Well what are you doing out?"

"Me and Ned are goin' huntin' and we were gonna stop by the store to pick up some beer."

"Dude, it's like twenty degrees below zero. The animals are all hibernating."

"Not in Meheeco it isn't. Right, Ned?"

Jimbo looked over at the voiceless Vietnam Vet.

Ned began speaking into his voicebox, producing that distinctive monotonous buzz that everyone knew him by, "Si, Mehecco is spectacularr, nnn."

Jimbo nodded at his response. "Now, hop into the truck, Stanley, and I'll drive you home."

"I can't, dude. I have to go to my friend's house."

"Well, all right then. Just be careful. The wind's really starting to pick up."  
>Stan smiled and nodded as his uncle drove away with a loud ZHOOOM that lingered in his ears for several seconds after the initial departure.<p>

Stan briefly squinted at the large mounds of layered snow that were piling up on the ground beneath his feet.

_Shit, _He realized, _I might be buried alive out here._

He set one foot in front of the other and carried his thin, booted legs to the oh so familiar dark green house in the distance.

"I can't see a God damn thing_." _He mumbled, his voice slightly muffled by the ample quantity of fur protruding from his bulky coat.

He fought the stinging flakes of snow that the fierce, merciless wind propelled into his facial vicinity, pushing onward towards the house of his Jewish Super Best Friend.

After thirty long, excrutiating minutes of battling his way through heaps and heaps of rising snow, he finally made it to the Broflovski residence. Panting, he rang the golden doorbell.

It wasn't long before he met the friendly, if somewhat weary gaze of Sheila Broflovski.

"Yes? Oh, hello, Stanley, come in."

Stan eagerly entered the house, smiling as the pulsing heat radiated off of the fireplace and onto his freezing, snow-covered body.

Sheila was used to Stan randomly coming and going, so she usually let him fetch Kyle himself.

He assumed Kyle and Kenny to be engaged in some scandalous sexual act, and without even bothering to confirm his suspicion, he shouted, "AHA!"

The two teenagers looked up at him from their positions on the carpet. Shrugging, they decided to ignore his presence and continue their conversation.

"Well, why DO you have a dildo in your closet, Kyle?" Kenny questioned, his thick blonde eyebrows arched in confusion.

"Well..." He began, his cheeks blossoming with color, "S-sometimes I get curious, and I can't really control it, but...You know what, forget it. Just leave me alone, Kenny."

"What the hell, dude? I mean, I always knew Cartman was gay, but YOU?" Stan chimed in.

"I'm not _gay_!" Kyle snapped, "I'm just curious!"

"Yeah, and Kenny's not a manwhore, he just likes to have sex with millions of different girls!" Stan retorted, rolling his eyes at the ginger's ridiculous words.

"Hey, that's true!" Kenny protested.

"You wish."

**A/N: Well, there you go. How did I do? **


End file.
